Far More
by cant-keep-up-with-time
Summary: Jo and Teddy have grown content with their new lives, but neither are truly happy. Then one rainy day, tragedy strikes Prof. Bhaer and Jo refuses to see anyone, except Teddy that is...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will pour my heart out into this story. For I have never been able to get over the fact that Jo and Laurie do not get together in the actual story.

A/N: Disclaimer: The Little Women story line, characters, etc. do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for this fanfic, not for a profit or anything of that nature…

* * *

**Far More **

**Chapter 1: Routine Life**

* * *

Not two days ago, Jo was living her now routine life. She would get up early every morning and see that breakfast was being made as she and her husband proceeded to wake up all the boys living in their school. After breakfast came lessons, play, more lessons, lunch, more play, Jo reading to the children by the fire, dinner, then prayers and bed. Despite her unsettled nature, Jo was happy with all she was able to do for the little men. She loved watching them learn and grow, and wondered what they would do with their lives once they came of age.

Still, every now and then, when reality crept back in, she admitted to herself she was not really happy. She could never forgive herself for letting her other half go, and would quietly sob at night in the backyard when she was sure no one was listening. She did not want to make her unhappiness known, for she knew Prof. Bhaer needed her. He was an aging man and loved her dearly; she knew he could not manage without her. In time, she began to love him too, but not the same kind of love she reserved in her heart for her childhood neighbor and her now best friend and brother-in-law.

Meanwhile, Laurie was truly happy when he married Amy. For she was his best reminder of Jo, though more handsome. For reasons unbeknownst to him, his heart ached and longed to cry out whenever he thought of the time he told Jo that he switched her place in his heart with Amy's. _It's true, isn't it? Then why don't I believe it… Why can't I tell myself that I now love Amy as a lover and Jo as a sister?_

He found relief, if not contentment, when he would go to Jo's school and play with her pupils. Meg's hyper twins Daisy and Demi never ceased to bring a smile to his face. When at home, he would walk with his wife up and down the halls, contemplating in silence. He could not get over how they were never perfectly in step together. There is another he knows, however, who's every action mirrors his own. Someone he should stop thinking about but can't. Someone he must treat as a sister and hide his true feelings from. Someone who completes him.

One rainy afternoon, sitting in the library of his house and reading one of the books Jo recommended to him, he learned of the now harder life Jo was destined to face. His face was that of confusion as he saw Amy running towards him, as fast as her legs would carry her in those heels. He turned pale at the horror and sorrow present in her face.

"My lady, what is it?" he demanded.

But she was out of breath, and could not yet speak, so he bade her to sit in a chair and clam down.

Moments later, with unbearable dread, she turned her fact towards her husband and reluctantly told him the dreadful news that happened that very morning.

He voice began to quiver as she spoke, "Professor Bhaer. This morning, he, he had a dreadful fever since the night before. He's been sick for months, but Jo did not tell anyone. You know how she is. You know that Meg and I spent the past week with Jo, so we witnessed it all. Drawing his last breaths, he gave her a note from his pocket and kissed her tenderly. Then he was gone."

She tried to read Laurie's reaction, but his face was stone cold.

"Then," she continued, "Jo quietly went to a corner and opened the note. It was very short. Upon reading it she became very quiet then went into a huge fit of rage and locked herself in her room. She won't let anyone in and just keeps yelling out 'Fritz! You have left me all alone! How could you? Why did you go after Beth? I am the one who can take care of you.'"

Amy wiped away the drops that were involuntarily dripping on her cheeks and put her husband's hands in hers. "You must go see her and calm her down. You are the only one who can."

Laurie nodded his reply and put on his hat and coat, hurrying out of the house into the rain. His heart ached to know the pain Jo was currently feeling. Although he could not help but find pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who could appease her.

The day was unusually gloomy indeed. The sun hid herself between her faithful clouds, who were all crying out for Jo's unexpected loss.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? I have so many ideas for this and will try to update periodically and fast! Please review and give me your thoughts. It would also be interesting to know in which direction you would like to see this story go. I have an idea already but I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will pour my heart out into this story

A/N: I almost gave up on this due to lack of enthusiasm, but have hopes yet again for this Jo/Laurie saga! Thank you to my reviewers, those who put this on alert/favorites, etc. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! Hope you are all having a good summer and that this chapter was worth the long (too long I'm sorry to say) wait.

* * *

**Far More**

**Chapter 2: Calming the Storm**

Jo lay on her bed, still locked inside of her room, sobbing uncontrollably in her pillow. She had no desire to see or speak with anyone. She wanted to mourn her loss in isolation. No one really understood her life, at the beginning they didn't even understand her love for Professor Bhaer, so she felt a sort of bitterness at anyone attempting to calm her down.

Walking to the front steps of Jo's school/residence, Laurie was being drenched in the unforgiving rain. He did not mind it, though, because Jo remained on his mind. He felt as if somehow those were her tears; he wished they were being shed for him because she still loved him and could not stand it. That they were raining on him so hard was maybe a sign that he still held a place in her heart. He stood in front of the door for a moment, staring aimlessly up at the rain, then cursed his foolishness and knocked on the door.

The maid, a plump, gray-haired woman named Mary, opened the door and, immediately recognizing him due to his too frequent visits, ushered Laurie in and brought him to the fire.

"Mr. Laurie, you are all wet! Allow me to go fetch you something warm to wear…" said Mary.

He came so often that Jo reserved for him and Amy their own bedroom, with extra pairs of clothes always on hand. "Thank you Mary."

After Mary brought in a warm blanket and hot cocoa Laurie asked, "How is she doing?"

The name did not have to be mentioned, for it was known that he could only be referring to Jo.

Mary's voice hesitated, "Well sir…she's in a dreadful state. I've seen her in all her moods and tempers but this is new to me! I am truly afraid for her. She hasn't eaten all day and just yells and sobs. Forgive me for intruding, but if you could…"

Laurie got up immediately, "I shall see her at once."

Mary nodded and gestured for Laurie to follow her up the stairs. He held her back, "No Mary, thank you but I would like to go talk to her myself." And he took the lantern, tiptoeing up the creaky wooden stairs.

* * *

He found her door, took in a deep breath, then several more breaths, and knocked.

"Leave me alone!" Jo shouted with anger.

Laurie knew better than to take her seriously, he knew her anger was just a façade, her attempt to hide her true feelings from everyone else. He knew because they grew up together and because he does the same thing when in her position.

"You have to come out some time Jo!" he reasoned.

"Why have you come Teddy? To make fun of me?! Do you think it is funny when I am sad?"

This hurt Laurie, "You know that is not true. Your grief is making you irrational Jo."

Jo quickly swung open the door and gave Laurie a punch in the stomach, "Irrational?"

Still in pain, he found himself being dragged by her into the room and shoved into a chair. She threw the letter into his lap, "If I am so _irrational_ then Fritz is the one to blame. Go ahead, read it!"

Laurie unfolded the soggy note. It was very short and only read:

_Jo,_

_I love you dear, but we both know that love is not mine. Move on. Live on._

_Your husband,_

"_Fritz"_

* * *

Laurie sighed and held out his arms for her, "Oh Jo come here and cry all you want."

And she cried in his embrace until sleep took them both to not so different dreams…

* * *


End file.
